Gan Omel
Appearance Gan is a tall, muscular man. The top of his head is shaved and he has a small beard on his chin. He has brown eyes. Gan wears a brown headband and a brown short-sleeved jacket that he usually leaves open, exposing his chest. He wears black pants with a brown belt and pockets. On his wrists, he wears his cuffs, or he wears them in their activated state. Personality Gan is very laid-back and relaxed. He is generally amiable and respectful of people, and is very keen on everybody following the rules or laws. When someone breaks the law, or plans to, he will do anything in his power to dissuade them. If that doesn't work, he will physically prevent them from doing what he sees as harming society. Backstory Gan was born into a rural Dust mining family. As soon as he was strong enough to carry tools, he was working hard all day, and spent his nights relaxing or reading. His father was a hardworking man who never got raised his voice, even when Gan accidently smashed the best drill they had when he was six. One night, after a long day of work, as Gan went out to get water from the well, his house exploded behind him. Bandits had attacked, and blown it up. His father landed next to him with a sickening crunch. Some of the bandits saw him and attacked him. He was able to beat up five of them, but the sixth smashed him in the back of the head with a pipe. The last thing he saw before passing out was an airship arriving with Hunters. When he came to, he was in a hospital. The doctor said it was a miracle he had survived that blow to his head. His father was dead, and his mother became a double leg amputee. He had the doctor relate the story for him. After hearing it all, he said goodbye to his mother and applied to Lodestar Academy to learn to be a warrior so he could keep what happened to him from happening to others. While he was at Lodestar, he had a tough time deciding what to do. Guns were clearly not the way to go for him, and he couldn't seem to get a knack for swords. Weapons and Abilities Gan wears a pair of metal cuffs on his wrists known as Dual Fist Shot Cuffs. When active, they shift into a protective shell covering his fist. This shell can be launched, often done when he punches, and retracted. Gan is quite strong, and when his attack connects, it often equates to a lot of damage done to his opponent. Gan is also very tough, and is able to ignore pain. Blows that would incapacitate other fighters can be shrugged off by him. In the words of his teammate Sylph, "Gan can take a blow and return it double". However, Gan is not very fast, and his main tactic of being able to hit an enemy is to somehow entangle them in the line for his DFSC. Trivia *Gan Omel comes from 'Gnome', the name of the archetypal spirit of the classical element of earth *His appearance was somewhat inspired by that of Agil. *His weapons and combat style were inspired by Shikijō. *Yes, I did just make an OC that pulls of facial hair with style. Category:Raga's Gubbins Category:Fan Made Character Category:Raga's Characters Category:The Four Elements Category:Pending Character Category:3rd Gen